


I'll find you, eventually

by lunar_ache (bullet_tears)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Short One Shot, no one is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullet_tears/pseuds/lunar_ache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had been shouting and screaming and growling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll find you, eventually

There had been shouting and screaming and growling. Stiles might’ve thrown a chair. Derek might’ve smashed a window.

Derek’s eyes had flashed red and Stiles’s had overflowed. He had cried and Derek had walked out and he didn't stop him.

They didn’t speak and they didn't touch. There was a space around Derek that Stiles should've been in and a pillow in his bed that Derek should've been using. 

The pack noticed and they talked and they tried, oh how they tried, but he never said anything. There was nothing to say.

Stiles went away to college and Derek stayed in Beacon Hills. Derek never called and Stiles never expected him too. Although. He may’ve been lying.

Jackson called him an idiot and Derek believed him and he let Jackson hug him until both of them had dry eyes.

Derek rebuilt the Hale house and Stiles bought an apartment across the country. The pack flew out and threw him a party and bought him plants and crockery sets. Derek didn't go. 

Stiles went back to Beacon Hills at Christmas and said hello to his dad and the pack and Melissa and the girls at the Jungle but not to Derek. 

Stiles got Derek a record player, and wrapped it and tied it up with ribbons and hid it in the back of his closet.

Derek found his fathers half burned bestiary and rewrote it and covered it in brown paper and wrote Stiles’s name on the front and left it under the floorboards in his bedroom. 

Stiles’s went back to his apartment and got a cat and a girlfriend. Derek shredded the curtains Lydia had picked out.

Scott and Allison got married and Stiles was best man and Derek had to leave early because he couldn't stand the smell of Stiles’s girlfriends perfume. Erica let him cry into her hair.

The sheriff got shot and Stiles came back and he still had a cat but he didn't have a girlfriend. Derek didn't let himself hope and Boyd frowned.

Isaac left his scarf at the hospital and Stiles drove over to the Hale House to drop it off. His heart was beating double time and Derek ran.

Stiles walked around the house twice and finally left the scarf on the porch. Derek whined because he could smell him and it hurt.

Derek ran into Stiles in the woods but the hunter had shot him too many times and he couldn't focus his eyes.

There was blood and pain and brown eyes and darkness.

Derek woke up and he couldn't help but kiss him and Stiles couldn't help but kiss him back.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic?? feedback would be amazing
> 
> i literally wrote this in like half an hour bc this mix http://8tracks.com/scott-mccall/i-know-you-re-trying-your-hardest and this mix http://8tracks.com/scott-mccall/heaven-couldn-t-wait-for-you made me feel things. sad angsty things.  
> (i don't know how to make those links and I'm sorry but listen to them bc feelings)


End file.
